lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De Zwaan
| Last= | Number=3 van 11 | Purpose=Elektromagnetisch onderzoek en later opslag | Status=Vernietigd (geïmplodeerd) | Video=Oriëntatiefilm De Zwaan }} De Zwaan, of The Swan is een station van het DHARMA-Initiatief dat zich bevindt op het eiland. Het is nummer 3 van 11 stations en bevindt zich ongeveer in het zuidwesten van het eiland, en is 15 minuten lopen vanaf het overlevendenkamp. Volgens de DHARMA bevindt het zich in raster 334, wat een gebied was van de Vijandigen in het jaar 1977. De Zwaan werd gebouwd in het jaar 1977 op een plek waar het volgens Pierre Chang een geschikte locatie was voor elektromagnetisch onderzoek. Het station werd gebouwd onder leiding van Stuart Radzinsky, die ook gespecialiseerd was in elektromagnetisatie. In het jaar 1977 vond zich tijdens het boren een ongeluk plaats waardoor om de 108 minuten een knop moet worden ingedrukt om de energie te ontladen, zodat het niet het hele eiland, of "de wereld" (volgens Kelvin Inman) opblaast. Het was de bedoeling dat er om de beurt na 540 dagen andere mensen zullen komen, die de vorige inwoners van de Zwaan aflossen, om de knop in te drukken, maar sinds de Zuivering bleven Radzinsky en Inman als enige leden van DHARMA over, doordat de rest werd afgemaakt door de Vijandigen. Toen Radzinsky zelfmoord pleegde werd Inman verplicht in zijn eentje de knop in te drukken. In het jaar 2001 kwam Desmond op het eiland en werd ontdekt door Inman waardoor ze om de beurt de knop in drukten. Toen Inman stierf, werd Desmond aan zijn lot overgelaten om de knop in te drukken maar toen de overlevenden het station ontdekten, verliet Desmond het station. Sinds die tijd hadden de overlevenden een speciaal rooster gemaakt en drukte iedereen om de beurt op de knop. Meer dan 20 dagen later had John het gevoel dat het één grote grap was en drukte de knop niet in waardoor er een grote hoeveelheid energie vrij kwam. Desmond wist het station nog echter op tijd af te sluiten waardoor het implodeerde. Op dat moment werd de lucht geel en kwam er een hoog geluid uit het station en vlogen verschillende onderdelen van het station de lucht in. Sinds die tijd is er alleen een krater te vinden op de plek waar het station lag. Geschiedenis De bebouwing (1977) thumb|left|De Zwaan verborgen. thumb|Het station in de bouw. Tijdens de oorlog met de Vijandigen, de inheemse bevolking van het eiland, stuitte de DHARMA-Initiatief op een ideale plek voor hun onderzoek naar elektromagnetisch. Doordat de plek, in het gebied van de Vijandigen lag, mochten ze daar niet komen in verband met de wapenstilstand tussen de twee groepen. Toch gingen verschillende leden van de DHARMA, met toestemming, naar het gebied toe en konden ongezien het gebied binnensluipen. Omdat het erg gevaarlijk was en tegen de wapenstilstand was, werden slechts enkelen op de hoogte gebracht en was het gebied sterk beveiligd en gecamoufleerd zodat anderen het gebied niet konden zien. Het station werd gebouwd onder de toezien van Stuart Radzinsky, die zich gespecialiseerd had in elektromagnetisme. ( ) ( ) thumb|left|Radzinsky bouwt het model. Tijdens de bouw van het station was Radzinsky gestationeerd in De Vlam. Tijdens zijn verblijf daar, bouwde hij het Zwaan-model dat gebruikt kon worden voor de oriëntatiefilm. Toen een onbekende man het model zag, was Radzinsky bang dat ze het model gezien hadden en dat de Vijandige afwisten van de Zwaan. Toen Sayid echter verhoord werd, vertelde hij dat hij afwist van de Zwaan en vanaf dat moment werd de Zwaan beter bewaakt. ( ) Tijdens het boren gebeurde er een ongeluk met één van de werknemers. Miles Straume werd door Horace in de kring van vertrouwensmensen genomen en kreeg het bevel om een pakketje af te leveren bij Radzinsky. Toen Miles de jungle in reed werd hij onder schot gehouden door verschillende leden van de DHARMA, inclusief Radzinsky. De leden kwamen uit het niets uit de bosjes en laadden een lichaam in de achterbak van het DHARMA-busje. Miles kreeg de opdracht om het naar Pierre Chang te rijden wat hij deed, maar daarvoor wist hij het lijk te ondervragen met zijn gave als fluisteraar. Hij kwam er achter dat de werknemer aan het boren was en dat opeens zijn vulling in zijn hersenen schoot. ( ) thumb|Radzinsky en zijn team bij de Zwaan. Miles reed het lijk naar Pierre Chang in de Orchidee waar hij de opdracht kreeg om hem naar de Zwaan te rijden. Pierre vertelde hem de weg en ze kwamen in zeer gecamoufleerd gebied terecht waar ze een station aan het bouwen waren. Op dat moment waren ze Nummers in het luik aan het kalligraferen. Hurley die ook in het busje zat, herkende het luik en de nummers en vertelde Miles dat dit station hun vliegtuig liet crashen. ( ) De volgende dag zouden verschillende wetenschappers uit Sri Lanka naar het eiland komen voor onderzoek bij de Zwaan. Ook Daniel Faraday kwam naar het eiland en confronteerde Pierre Chang bij de Orchidee dat hij het eiland moest evacueren doordat de energie die vrij kwam bij de Orchidee duizend keer zo krachtig zou zijn bij de Zwaan, wat het Ongeluk zou zijn. ( ) Het ongeluk thumb|left|Jack laat [[Jughead (bom)|de bom in het luik vallen.]] In het jaar 1977, tijds het bouwen, stuitten de leden van DHARMA op een grote hoeveelheid energie. Daniel Faraday die Pierre Chang ervan wist te overtuigen dat hij het eiland moest evacueren en dat hij van de toekomst kwam, had een plan bedacht om het verleden te veranderen. Doordat hij wist dat het Ongeluk zich binnen enkele dagen plaats vond, had hij bedacht om de waterstofbom Jughead in de Zwaan te laten ontploffen zodat het station Oceanic 815 niet laat crashen. Ondertussen arriveerde Pierre Chang bij het station om ervoor te zorgen dat ze ophielden met boren. Radzinsky vertelde dat hij de leiding overnam, en beval de werknemers door te gaan. Volgens Radzinsky wachtte hij al een aantal jaar op dit station en wilde hij geen tijd verspillen. Pierre Chang probeerde hem echter te overtuigen maar het hielp niet. Enkele secondes later kwam Jack met de bom het gebied binnen lopen maar werd onder vuur genomen. Opeens kwamen Kate, Sayid, Sawyer, Juliet en Miles hem helpen en ze wisten verschillende DHARMA-leden uit te schakelen. Opeens raakte een boor de hoeveelheid energie en begon het magnetisme te werken. Opeens werden alle metalen voorwerpen aangetrokken en het luik in getrokken. Miles hielp Pierre Chang met ontsnappen, nadat hij klem zat tussen metalen voorwerpen en hij verliet het terrein. Ondertussen liet Jack Jughead in het luik vallen; het ontplofte niet. Vlak daarna werd Juliet vastgeklemd tussen kettingen waardoor ze meegetrokken werd het luik in. Sawyer probeerde haar nog te redden maar ze werd naar beneden getrokken. Ze wist de val nog net te overleven maar liet Jughead exploderen vanuit het station. ( ) In gebruik (1977) - (2004) Na het ongeluk werd er een systeem gemaakt waardoor het station om de 108 minuten de energie moest ontladen. Een bepaald gebied van het station werd dichtgemetseld voor de veiligheid en er werd een speciale computer aangesloten waar werknemers elke 108 minuten de Nummers invoerden: 4 8 16 23 42. Hierdoor werd de hoeveelheid energie steeds ontladen zodat ze niet vrij kwam, wat catastrofale gevolgen zou hebben, waardoor het hele eiland zou ontploffen en volgens Kelvin Inman de hele wereld. Radzinsky werd in het station gestationeerd, waarschijnlijk om zijn onderzoeken te doen. ( ) Later kwam Kelvin Inman bij de DHARMA en werd gestationeerd on de Zwaan. In het jaar 1992 zaten Radzinsky en Inman in de Zwaan toen de Zuivering plaats vond. De Zuivering was de uitroeiing van de DHARMA-Initiatief, dat veroorzaakt werd door de Vijandigen door het gas van de DHARMA. Doordat de Zwaan, net een bunker was, kon het gas niet in de bunker komen waardoor Kelvin en Radzinsky ongedeerd bleven. Echter waren ze wel de twee enige overlevenden leden van het DHARMA en moesten elke dag om de 108 minuten de knop in drukken. ( ) Jaren later pleegde Radzinsky zelfmoord in het station en had Kelvin echter 108 minuten om hem te begraven. Sinds die tijd was Kelvin alleen en in het jaar 2001 kwam Kelvin Desmond tegen die aangestrand was op het eiland, nadat hij mee deed aan een zeilwedstrijd. Kelvin maakte Desmond wijs dat het gas nog steeds vrij was. Hij verteld hem ook van de Vijandigen en bevool hem om niet naar buiten te gaan. Kelvin ging in zijn tijd wel eens naar buiten om de boot van Desmond te repareren zodat hij van het eiland af kon en Desmond de knop in kon drukken in zijn afwezigheid. thumb|Desmond komt het station uit. Ongeveer in het jaar 2001 tot 2002, zat Desmond in het station totdat hij iemand op de deur hoorde kloppen. Hij trok zijn HAZMAT kleren en gasmasker aan en pakte zijn wapen. Hij hoopte dat de vervanger aan de deur klopte. Opeens deed Desmond en aanschouwde een door de tijdreizende Daniel Faraday. Desmond vroeg wie hij was en of hij zijn plaats vervanger was. Daniel vertelde toen dat, als de helikopter van het eiland wist te komen, dat hij naar Oxford moest gaan en zijn moeder zoeken. Voordat Daniel haar naam kon zeggen verdween Daniel recht voor Desmond's ogen. ( ) Op 22 september 2004 ging Kelvin weer naar buiten en Desmond vroeg hem af waarom hij niet naar buiten mocht. Desmond zag een scheur in het pak van Kelvin en volgde hem naar buiten. Hij kwam erachter dat er helemaal geen gas vrij was en volgde Kelvin. Hij zag zijn boot aan zee liggen en opeens stond Kelvin achter hem. Kelvin wist dat hij gevolgd werd en Desmond werd woedend en vloog Kelvin aan en opeens viel Kelvin met zijn hoofd op een steen waardoor hij stierf. Desmond rende terug naar de Zwaan, waar de grond trilde en de nummers hiërogliefen werden. Ook werden metalen voorwerpen aangetrokken naar de dichtgemetselde kamer. Op het beeldscherm van de computer stond "system failure" en werd meer dan 20 keer herhaald. Desmond probeerde nummers in te toetsen en net op het laatste moment reageerde de computer en werd de energie ontladen. Toch was de magnetische energie sterk genoeg waardoor het een voorbij vliegend vliegtuig naar benden wist te halen en in tweeën wist te breken. ( ) ( ) thumb|Het licht uit het luik. Sinds die tijd heeft Desmond ongeveer veertig dagen alleen in het station gebleven. Desmond wist echter niet dat er een vliegtuig op het eiland was gecrasht en was dronken. Hij wilde zelfmoord plegen maar wilde eerst zijn boek lezen en toen hij het boek opende viel er een brief uit het boek van Penny, en hij begon het te lezen. Desmond begon emotioneel te worden toen hij de brief las en kreeg een woede aanval. Opeens hoorde hij geklop op het luik en hoorde iemand schreeuwen. Desmond hoopte dat het zijn vervanger was zodat hij het station kon verlaten en liep vanuit het station naar het luik. Hij keek omhoog en deed het licht aan. ( ) Sinds die tijd is Desmond de knop in blijven drukken en door gegaan met zijn leven en wachtte op zijn vervanger. De vondst van de overlevenden Toen John en Boone door de jungle liepen, ontdekte ze Het luik. Sinds die tijd probeerde ze het open te krijgen met stenen marr het luik was te sterk Na Boone's dood brachten de overlevenden dynamiet naar het luik en bliezen het luik ermee open. Ze lieten Kate eerst het luik ingaan, maar toen Desmond vanuit het station het licht aan deed viel ze naar beneden waardoor John en Jack achter haar aan gingen. Desmond hield haar onder schot toen John het station binnen kwam en vroeg of hij zijn vervanger was. De overlevenden wisten niet wat hij bedoelde en al snel wist Jack ervoor te zorgen dat Desmond zijn wapen liet zakken. Toen Desmond perongeluk in de computer schoot, vluchtte hij weg. Sayid wist de computer te repareren en sinds die tijd drukken de overlevenden op de knop. ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) John Locke had sinds die tijd een schema gemaakt voor de overlevenden om de knop in te drukken. Ondertussen konden ze het station goed gebruiken maar was het te klein om alle mensen in te stoppen, aangezien het bedoeld was voor twee personen. Er stonden wasmachines, een voorraadkamer met eten en wapens, een douche, bestek, homerunners, boeken en overige dingen. Vernietiging Toen Locke en Mr. Eko De Parel onderzochten vonden ze er de oriëntatiefilm van De Parel. Nadat Locke deze gezien had geloofde hij niet langer in het nut van “op de knop drukken” – hij dacht dat het enkel ging om een psychologisch experiment. Eko daarentegen dacht dat er niets belangrijker was op het eiland dan op de knop te drukken. Later zocht Locke hulp bij Desmond om uit te zoeken wat er zou gebeuren als de Nummers niet ingevoerd werden. Mr. Eko protesteert hiertegen, maar wordt door Desmond buitensgesloten wanneer die de branddeuren activeert. De teller liep tot 0, veroorzaakte zo een “systeemfout”, en de nummers veranderden in hiërogliefen. Wat volgde leek op een aardbeving, alle metalen voorwerpen werden naar de muur toe getrokken door een uiterst sterke magnetische kracht. Locke realiseerde zich dat de knop dus toch een functie had. Ook Desmond kwam tot deze realisatie. Hij opende een kruipruimte onder de vloer van De Zwaan, kroop erin, en activeerde wat hij een “veiligheidsmechanisme” noemde. Hij activeerde op die manier de “Ontlading”. Het Station Het dagelijks leven in De Zwaan thumb|left|[[Locke, Ana Lucia, Jack en Kate in De Zwaan.]] In De Zwaan moesten twee mensen kunnen (over)leven gedurende 540 dagen. Er zijn dus twee bedden, een pingpongtafel, een volledige badkamer met douche en wastafel (waarvan het water blijkbaar ruikt en smaakt naar zwavel – wat een aanwijzing kan zijn voor het gebruik van ondergrondse geothermische energiebronnen), een voedselvoorraad, een wasmachine, en een eetzaal. Verder is er muziek aanwezig, in de vorm van LP’s, en een vrij uitgebreide bibliotheek. Waarschijnlijk is de enige energiebron van het station geothermisch. Voor de crash van Vlucht 815 waren er minstens drie inwoners van De Zwaan die we een naam kunnen geven: Radzinksy (overleden), Kelvin Joe Inman (overleden), en Desmond. Locke en Jack spendeerden heel wat tijd in het Luik, net als Mr. Eko, Michael en Kate. Libby en Ana Lucia stierven allebei in het Luik, toen ze neergeschoten werden door Michael. Zie ook: Verkenners van de stations Elektromagnetisme thumb|left|Een elektromagnetisch experiment, zoals getoond in [[De Zwaan#Oriëntatiefilm van De Zwaan|Oriëntatiefilm]] :Hoofdartikel: Elektromagnetisme in De Zwaan Onder normale omstandigheden is er een zwak magnetisch veld voelbaar in De Zwaan, vooral in de buurt van de muurschildering. Een deel van het station werd afgesloten met een betonnen muur van enkele meters dik (misschien na het incident dat vermeld werd in de Oriëntatiefilm). De magnetische kracht achter deze muur is sterk genoeg om het sleuteltje dat Jack rond zijn nek draagt aan te trekken. Volgens de oriëntatiefilm was het originele doel van De Zwaan om deze magnetische velden te bestuderen (of onder controle te houden). Het veld is echter op een aantal momenten te sterk geworden, wat catastrofale gevolgen had zowel binnen als buiten De Zwaan. Onder de vloer van De Zwaan, in de controlekamer, bevindt zich een veiligheidsmechanisme. Waarschijnlijk zorgde Desmonds activatie ervan een drastische verandering in het magnetisch veld, wat resulteerde in De Ontlading. De Graffitimuur thumb|left|Graffiti Op een van de muren van De Zwaan staat een grote muurschildering. Waarschijnlijk is deze gemaakt door een vorige inwoner van De Zwaan, puur als ontspanning. Thomas had schilderijen in een gelijkaardige stijl in zijn appartement. Volgens dit artikel, is executive producer Jack Bender de artiest. De Computer thumb|right|De Computer De computer wordt gebruikt om elke 108 minuten de nummers in te geven. Zodra de teller op vier minuten komt gaat er een alarmsignaal af. Een van de inwoners typt dan de nummers “4 8 15 16 23 42”, gevolgd door “EXECUTE”. In afleveringen What Kate Did en Three Minutes zien we dat het mogelijk is om de computer te gebruiken voor communicatie, omdat Michael een gesprek had met iemand die beweerde zijn zoon Walt te zijn. Michael kreeg toen instructies om het kamp van De Anderen te vinden. In de Parel, een station zoals de Zwaan, werd een logboek ontdekt waarin ”het op de knop duwen” geregistreerd stond. Wanneer de knop niet ingedrukt wordt, veroorzaakt dit een systeemfout. Beveiliging thumb|left|[[Locke en Hurley in de wapenkamer]] In De Zwaan is er een wapenkamer. Deze bevat een vrij ongewone hoeveelheid wapens voor een wetenschappelijke expeditie: onder meer pistolen en lichte machinegeweren. De deur is afgesloten met een combinatieslot, waarvan de code reeds meerdere malen gewijzigd is geweest. Deze kamer werd ook gebruikt als cel voor “Henry Gale”, nadat de wapens eruit gehaald waren. Verder is er ook een uitgebreid net van spiegels waarmee de ingangsschacht in de gaten kan gehouden worden. Zie ook: Wapenkamer Branddeur thumb|right|De Branddeurkaart :Hoofdartikel: Branddeurkaart In De Zwaan zijn een serie branddeuren aanwezig die delen van de bunker kunnen afsluiten tijdens een vergrendelprocedure (waarvan het doel momenteel nog niet helemaal duidelijk is). Tijdens zo’n vergrendeling schijnen er blacklights, die een grote, handgetekende kaart onthulden op een van de branddeuren. Op deze kaart staan er notities: een deel in het Engels, een ander deel in het Latijn. Aangezien de notities duidelijk in verschillende handschriften zijn kunnen we veronderstellen dat er verschillende auteurs aan de kaart gewekt hebben. De Latijnse teksten geven (filosofische) commentaren, terwijl de Engelse teksten (de meerderheid) de verschillende stations, afsluitingen, een incident, het Cerberussysteem, een DharmaTel-netwerk, wetenschappelijke vergelijkingen, en zoologisch onderzoek beschrijven. Locke heeft geprobeerd om de kaart te hertekenen uit zijn geheugen nadat hij ze kort gezien had in Lockdown. Het luik thumb|right|Het grote mysterie van het eerste seizoen :Hoofdartikel: Het Luik (Buitenkant van De Zwaan) "Het Luik" werd, bij toeval, ontdekt in All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues, door Locke en Boone. Ze groeven het Luik in het grootste geheim op. Hun eerste poging om het Luik te openen was door middel van een zelfgebouwde slingerarm. Hiervoor gebruikten ze een stuk metaal van het vliegtuig. Het apparaat werkte echter niet naar behoren, en een stukje metaal brak af en raakte Lockes been. De tweede poging, met dynamiet van de Black Rock, werkte wel. Op de binnenkant van het Luik (en dus niet zichtbaar van de buitenkant) staat in grote letters QUARANTINE (quarantaine). Te vinden in De Zwaan * Boeken ** After All These Years ** Hindsight ** Occurrence At Owl Creek Bridge ** Our Mutual Friend ** The Brothers Karamazov ** The Third Policeman ** The Turn of the Screw * De teller ** Hiërogliefen * CR 4-81516-23 42 (de injectievloeistof) * Desmonds foto * Veiligheidsmechanisme * Voedsel ** Apollo-chocoladereep ** Dharma Ranch Dressing ** Pindakaas * HAZMAT-pak * Schilderij van Joshua Tree * LP’s ** Make Your Own Kind of Music ** Geronimo Jackson * Platendraaier * Computer van De Zwaan * Oriëntatiefilm van De Zwaan Oriëntatiefilm van De Zwaan thumb|right|Enkele scènes uit de film :Hoofdartikel: Oriëntatiefilm De Zwaan In de aflevering "Orientation" vertelt Desmond Jack en Locke waar ze de oriëntatiefilm van De Zwaan kunnen vinden (In de boekenkast, achter het boek “The Turn of the Screw”.) In de film beschrijft een man genaamd Dr. Marvin Candle het doel en de oorsprong van het station. De Zwaan, ofwel station nummer 3, was één van verschillende stations van het DHARMA-initiatief. Dit werd gesponsord door de mysterieuze Hanso Foundation. Het doel van dit station was om elektromagnetisme te bestuderen. Na een niet nader omschreven incident kwam er een nieuw protocol in werking: “op de knop duwen”. Elke 108 minuten moeten de nummers “4 8 15 16 23 42” ingevoerd worden in de computer van De Zwaan. De film vertelt verder ook dat het station bedoeld is om twee mensen te herbergen, telkens in shiften van 540 dagen (18 maand). In de aflevering "What Kate Did" krijgen we meer informatie over de film. Na de reünie van de twee groepen overlevenden - de overlevenden van de staartsectie en de overlevenden van de middensectie - van Vlucht 815, vertel Mr. Eko aan Locke dat hij een stukje van de film gevonden heeft in een ander station van het DHARMA-Initiatief, De Pijl. Dit stukje was blijkbaar - volgens Kelvin Inman - door Radzinksy uit het origineel verwijderd – samen met nog andere stukjes. In dit fragment zien we Dr. Candle spreken over de computer. Hij zegt dat die enkel en alleen mag gebruikt worden voor het invoeren van de nummers, en dat elk ander gebruik ervan kan leiden tot een nieuw incident. Weetjes * "De Zwaan" was de naam van een Elizabethaans toneelhuis in Londen http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Swan_%28theatre%29 * Instrumenten van SWAN worden gebruikt om elektromagnetische velden te meten. http://www.fmi.fi/research_space/space_7.html * Het sterrenbeeld Cygnus is ook gekend als “de zwaan”. http://www.astro.wisc.edu/~dolan/constellations/constellations/Cygnus.html * Sir Joseph Wilson Swan is een Britse chemicus en fysicus. http://chem.ch.huji.ac.il/~eugeniik/history/swan.html * HMAS Swan was een Australisch schip dat te water gelaten werd op 16 december 1967. Nu is het een attractie voor duikers 1,3 zeemijl van Point Picquet, West-Australië. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Swan_(DE-50) * De Zwaan is een korte muzikale compositie voor cello en piano, gecomponeerd door Camille Saint Saens voor zijn “Dierencarnaval”. * Het Sanskrietwoord voor zwaan is "hamsa" of "hansa", wat lijkt op de Hanso Foundation. http://www.experiencefestival.com/a/Hansa/id/150073 http://www.experiencefestival.com/a/nbspHamsa/id/91439 * Zwanen zijn gekend voor hun monogaam leven – ze zijn steeds te zien in paren. * Zwanen worden in verschillende religies en culturen vereerd. Dit is met name zo in het Hindoeïsme. Het Sanskrietwoord voor zwaan is “hamsa” of “hansa”. Zwanen werden door de goden (bv. Saraswati) gebruikt als vervoersmiddel. Ze worden ook vermeld in de Vedische literatuur, waar van sommige zwanen gezegd word dat ze de kennis bezitten van het Goddelijke Wezen Brahmaan. De Doos van Pandora Epimetheus vertelde Pandora dat ze het doosje dat ze van Zeus gekregen had nooit mocht openmaken. Op een dag echter werd Pandora te nieuwsgierig, en opende ze de doos toch. Zo liet ze al het ongeluk van de mensheid los ( plagen, verdriet, armoede, misdaad, enz.). Ze sloot de doos echter net op tijd om één ding in de doos te houden. De wereld stond er niet goed voor, tot Pandora opnieuw de doos opende, en toen vloog de “Hoop” weg. '' In ''LOST zien we verschillende verwijzingen naar de Doos van Pandora, waarvan er één gerelateerd is met het station De Zwaan: *Hurley vraagt aan Locke wat hij denkt dat er in Het Luik zit. Locke antwoordde "Hoop." * Leonard vertelde Hurley dat hij “de doos geopend had”, nadat die hem verteld had dat hij met De Nummers de lotto gewonnen had. Theorieën De naam van het station * Volgens de Sterrenbeeldentheorie werd De Zwaan genoemd naar het sterrenbeeld Cygnus. * Aangezien het station gebruikt werd voor onderzoek naar elektromagnetisme, werd het genoemd naar de SWAN-instrumenten, die bij zo’n onderzoeken gebruikt worden. http://www.fmi.fi/research_space/space_7.html * Het station werd De Zwaan genoemd omdat de plattegrond lijkt op het dier: een grote ondergrondse bunker met een lange tunnel naar de leefruimte). * Sanskrietwoorden voor Zwaan zijn hamsa en hansa, wat lijkt op Hanso. http://www.experiencefestival.com/a/Hansa/id/150073 http://www.experiencefestival.com/a/nbspHamsa/id/91439 * De Zwaan werd genoemd naar Ingo Swann, een artiest die bijgedragen heeft tot de procedures voor het “zien op afstand” in het Stanford Reasearch Institute. Swann word geassocieerd met het voorstellen van het idee van het zien op afstand (“Coordinate Remote Viewing”), waarbij een groep mensen een locatie kon “zien” enkel met behulp van de geografische coördinaten ervan. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ingo_Swann Doel van het station *Onderzoek doen na elektromagnetisme. Varia * Misschien is er een verband tussen Thomas en het station, aangezien de muurschildering in De Zwaan en zijn eigen kunstwerken eenzelfde stijl hebben. * Mogelijk is er een ondergrondse doorgang tussen De Zwaan en De Parel. ** Op de branddeurkaart zien we dat alle stations doorgangen lijken te hebben die hen met De Parel in het centrum verbindt. Maar al die doorgangen, behalve die van De Zwaan, zijn halverwege doorstreept. ** De doorgang lijkt dus enkel door te lopen vanaf De Zwaan, hoewel de muren enkel als stippellijnen weergeven zijn tot ze aan een kleiner vraagteken komen. ** Misschien wordt deze gang afgesloten door de betonnen muur die Jack en Sayid onderzochten. * De Zwaan had het volgende Internet-Protocol-adres: 10.28.224.18. ** Omdat het de volgende vorm heeft: 10.0.0.0/8, is het IP adres van De Zwaan niet toegankelijk vanuit het publieke internet, en kan het enkel gaan om een intranetadres. * Mogelijk werd het station vernietigd na de activatie van het Veiligheidsmechanisme (Fail-Safe) . * Het vernielen van het elektromagnetisch veld kan essentieel zijn voor de overlevenden om gered te worden van Het Eiland. Galerij Afbeelding:The_hatch_3d_modifications_by_z0n3.jpg|3D-kaart van De Zwaan] Afbeelding:Lostoctagon2hr.jpg|Het logo van De Zwaan Afbeelding:Theswaninterior.jpg|Deel van het interieur Afbeelding:CounterZeroHieroglyphic.jpg|Timer met de Hierogliefen Afbeelding:Fail_safe_1.jpg|Het Veiligheidsmechanisme (Fail-Safe) Afbeelding:Swaninside.jpg|Locke, Jack, Kate, en Hurley in De Zwaan. en:The Swan Zie ook *Het Luik *Branddeurkaart Categorie:Onopgelost Zwaan Zwaan